


I Don't Feel The Same

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [119]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Near Death, Reader-Insert, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Dean gets the courage to tell you how he feels, he doesn’t expect rejection to be what he’s faced with.





	I Don't Feel The Same

“Dude! You stare any longer, you’ll burn a hole in his head”.

Dean’s eyes shot to Sam, a frown on his face.

“W-what?”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

“Seriously. Why don’t you just go over and tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

Sam sighed, not understanding why his brother refused to admit to his feelings.

“Dean. Come on. You’ve been denying it for months. It’s obvious how you feel about y/n. I can see it. Crowley’s constantly commenting on it. And even Cas senses something. So instead of watching him flirt with some random dude, go over there and just tell him how you feel. Besides, I’m pretty certain y/n feels the same way about you”.

Dean knew Sam was right.

Ever since they met you, Dean had fallen for you.

But he thought it was better to keep it a secret. 

Watching you flirt with another man was something he hated, but he could deal with it.

He’d usually always just look away, but this dude was blatantly handsome. 

And with this being a bar hunters often frequented, Dean couldn’t help but wonder if you’d leave them, on the chance this dude became a serious boyfriend.

When he saw the two of you get up, heading to the door, Dean jumped out of his seat, knowing he couldn’t let you go off with another hunter and lose his chance.

“Y/n! Y/n! Wait up!”

He rushed out of the door as you turned, staring at him.

“What is it?”

Dean opened his mouth, no words coming out as you waited for him to explain.

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

Dean looked between you and your possible fuckbuddy, noticing how his hand was around your waist, pulling you back slightly.

“I love you!” Dean blurted out, his heart pounding in his chest.

Your mouth hung open, Dean’s eyes pleading at you to say something back. To tell him you felt the same.

But what you responded with shattered his heart.

“I-I’m sorry, Dean. I-I love you too. But only like a friend”.

You all stood there for a minute, before your hook-up dragged you into his car, leaving Dean stood alone in the cold, hating himself for ever thinking he could be happy.

“What the hell?”

Sam dropped the book he was reading as someone continuously banged on the doors of the bunker.

He grabbed his gun, Dean running in as he watched Sam go up the stairs.

Sam held his gun in front of him, aiming as he pulled the door open.

“WHOA WHOA!”

The man held his hand up, the gun that was aiming right at his face terrifying him.

“Who the hell are you?”

“J-James. Y-y/n’s boyfriend”.

Sam lowered his gun, glancing at his brother’s face before speaking.

“Oh, sorry dude. We’re not used to people coming over”.

James slapped Sam on the shoulder a little too hard, chuckling.

“S’ok dude. I get it. Anyway-y/n around? Gonna take him out. Treat him to some dinner”.

James looked at Dean smugly, knowing he wanted you, but couldn’t have you.

“Uh-yea. He’s just getting ready, I think”, Sam mumbled, walking back down as James followed behind.

“Nice place you got here”, he commented, staring around at the room, impressed with all the books they had in the library.

“Uh-I guess”.

An awkward silence settled into the room, all three men just standing as they waited for you, Dean and Sam observing James, while he looked at Dean, a smirk on his face.

“So, you dating anyone, Dean?”

Dean clenched his jaw, having to restrain himself from pouncing on James and beating the shit out of him.

Luckily, before Dean had to suffer another second with this asshole, you came out, looking as perfect as ever.

Dean stared at you, his breath taken away.

You weren’t dressed too fancy. You had regular jeans on, sneakers, a t-shirt, and one of Dean’s huge ass plaids, which you always loved to wear, seeing as it was practically a jacket on you, instead of just a regular shirt.

You looked up to see James staring at the back of Dean’s head, Dean staring right at you in awe.

You gulped, looking down at your outfit, before walking forward.

“Hey, James. Guess you’ve met the guys”, you said, completely uncomfortable to be in the same room as the dude you were fucking, and the man who’d proclaimed his love to you.

“Yep. Just asking Dean if he’s dating anyone. You know, we should set him up. Don’t you think Chrissy would be the perfect match for him?”

“Uhh-I guess”, you trailed off, not wanting to be in here any longer.

You’d barely said a single word to Dean ever since he confessed a month ago.

You most certainly didn’t want it to seem like you were rubbing your ‘relationship’ in his face.

“We’re gonna be late. Let’s go”.

You hurried James out of the bunker, already knowing that you’d probably made Dean feel even worse than you wanted to.

But this was for the best.

He was Dean.

You knew if you started anything with him, it could turn ugly fast.

You’d been in love with him just as long as he had, but there was no way you’d ruin your friendship.

Besides, there was always the chance that you’d become Dean’s weakness. And you knew in the hunting world, a loved one was the biggest weakness you could ever have. But being the Winchesters weakness was a whole other level of danger.

So you turned him down.

Lied to his face and told him you didn’t feel the same.

It was for the best.

Right?

It’d been a couple of months since you and James had entered your ‘relationship’.

He loved coming over unannounced, popping in whenever he wanted.

You knew the guys were uncomfortable with it.

Sam didn’t trust him much, and Dean hated him.

You told James to stay away from the bunker after that, but of course, he just didn’t listen.

He’d sit there for hours, talking about whatever he could and kissing you whenever Dean was around.

And when you left the room, he’d murmur in Dean’s ears about how you were his. 

How Dean could never have you and he’d be alone forever.

But Dean never reacted.

If this man was the one you chose, Dean would have to be ok with it.

Because Dean was more concerned with your happiness than his own. And he’d rather deal with James, than drive you further away from him.

“Dean. Jody called about a hunt. We need to get going. Like, now”.

Dean nodded, shutting the laptop and getting all his stuff ready.

He met Sam out in the garage a few minutes later, opening the trunk and putting all his stuff in.

“Y/n ready?”

“What? Oh-I thought you knew. Y/n left on a hunt with James”.

Dean laughed bitterly, slamming the trunk of Baby shut.

“Of course he did”.

“Dean…”

Dean held his hand up, climbing into the car and shutting the door, Sam following him in.

“You were the one who told me to tell him. You were the one who said he liked me back. So you don’t get to say anything, Sam. I’m gonna be angry. I’m gonna be pissed. I’m gonna be cranky. But I’ll get over it”.

Sam sighed, not understanding how he could’ve been wrong.

He was so sure you felt the same way about Dean.

The entire ride up to Jody was silent, Dean driving faster than usual, his hands gripping the wheel tight the whole time.

“You gonna get that”?

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone and looking at the screen.

“Who is it?”

“Just y/n”, he mumbled, switching the phone off and shoving it back into his pocket.

“Why didn’t you answer?”

Dean shrugged in response to Jody, shoving another mouthful of casserole in.

Jody looked to Sam, who just shook his head.

“Ok then”.

Barely a second had passed by before Dean’s phone rang again.

Grumbling, he answered it this time around, his face immediately dropping.

“What? Where the hell are you? Wait there. I’m coming, y/n. Just-stay with me”.

Dean shrugged his jacket on, not giving Jody an answer, as Sam yelled an apology and raced after Dean.

“Y/n! Y/N!”

“Dean! What if someone’s around”, Sam hissed, pulling his brother back.

But Dean didn’t care, shrugging out of Sam’s grip and running into the house.

“Y/n!”

Dean heard a creak from upstairs, rushing to get to you as fast as he could.

He rushed around, yelling for you, searching each and every room.

And then he found you, lying in the dusty abandoned bedroom, bleeding as you slumped against a wall.

Your eyes were practically shut, and Dean didn’t want to have to feel for an empty pulse. 

Not with you.

He couldn’t handle that.

“Y-y/n?”

He saw the slightest movement from you, rushing over and kneeling.

“Hey hey. Look at me”.

He slapped your face lightly, holding your head up as he stared at you.

“Come on, y/n. Open your eyes for me”.

You stirred, your eyes fluttering open for a second.

“The painting”, you wheezed, your hand lifting and dropping as you attempted to point at something.

Just as Dean turned around, he heard a crash coming from downstairs, Sam yelling for his brother.

“DEAN! SPIRIT!”

“Shit!”

Dean shot up, rushing over to the painting and pulling it from the wall.

“Crap crap crap”.

Dean sparked the lighter, about to set the painting ablaze, when he was thrown back, the lighter falling from his hand as he crashed into the wall.

“Dammit”, he groaned, grabbing his gun and aiming at where the ghost previously was.

“WHERE ARE YOU?”

Dean felt a chill from behind, a hand reaching out from the wall.

It gripped Dean’s throat, pulling him back as it choked him.

He struggled against its grip, his vision blurring.

Just as he felt himself about to slip into unconsciousness, he saw a blurred light from the corner of his eye, a heat at his throat.

Dean fell to the floor as the ghost screamed, burning away along with the painting.

“You’re welcome”, was all you could murmur, the lighter dropping from your hand as everything turned black.

You awoke on a bed, comfy and familiar.

You turned your head, your body aching as the scent on the pillow hit you.

You. You were back in your own bed.

Groaning, you attempted to sit up, but your body stung where you were stabbed.

You sighed, lying back down as you stared up at the ceiling.

You were wondering how stupid you’d been, when the door opened slightly, Dean peeking his head in.

“Hey. You-uh-you ok?”

You nodded, smiling softly at him.

“Yea. Just a bit cut up”, you assured him, watching as he stood in the doorway.

“You coming in? Or going?” you chuckled, watching Dean flush red and step further into the room.

He stood awkwardly at the foot of your bed, still uncomfortable being around you.

“You wanna tell me what happened at the house?”

You sighed, berating yourself for how stupid you were.

“I knew I shouldn’t have gone with James on the hunt. Sure, we’d been ‘dating’ a while and I thought he was a good guy. But I never expected him to have just freaked out when the ghost arrived”.

“What do you mean, he freaked out?” Dean asked, his hand landing on your leg as he massaged it softly.

“I mean, he freaked. Eyes wide. Breathing heavy. It was like he’d never seen one before. And then he shoved me back, trying to run away from it. That’s how I got stabbed. I impaled myself on a fireplace poker that’d been left behind. And I most definitely didn’t expect him to leave me alone with the ghost, while the fucking asshole ran out and drove away”.

Dean shook his head, knowing James was trouble.

He just didn’t expect him to be a hunter who was scared of ghosts.

You both stayed silent, Dean rubbing your legs, before you spoke again.

“I’m sorry, Dean”.

He looked up, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

“For what?”

“For-for saying I don’t love you”.

He swallowed thickly, a sad smile on his face as he stared at his feet.

“It’s ok. It’s not like if I like you, you’re obligated to like me back”.

“But I do”.

His head shot up, looking at you in confusion.

“What?”

“I-I do love you, Dean. Have you seen you? You’re practically perfection in human form”, you joked.

Dean laughed softly, blushing at your words.

“I’ve basically been in love with you since I met you. It’s kinda hard not to fall for you. But, I know what you’ve been through. Not just past relationships, but in terms of friends and family. And I’ve been through the same. I just-I thought if I kept away, if we stayed just friends, maybe there’d be a chance that no one would use me against you, or vice versa”.

Dean shook his head at how similarly you both thought.

“And then there was the fact that if we did start dating and it ended terribly, I’d have lost my best friend”.

Dean nodded, taking in everything you’d said.

He loved you. And apparently you loved him back.

He could understand why you’d lied.

Dean would’ve probably done the same, had you been the one who admitted your feelings.

But he just couldn’t understand James.

“So-what about James? Why-why did you get into a relationship with him?” Dean asked, still feeling the pain from having to watch you with another man.

You shrugged, not really having a reason.

“Sex, really. That was as far as my feelings went. He was there. He was around and it was easier than having to go to a bar and try and pick someone up. That was it. It was just sex”.

Dean nodded, sighing deeply.

All he wanted was to admit his feelings and have you as his.

But then he had to go through rejection, having to see you with another man who taunted him at every chance, and then almost lost you.

You saw Dean’s mind racing, knowing he was debating with himself.

You’d made a mistake turning Dean down.

But you honestly thought it was for the best. And now it might’ve just cost you the man you loved.

“Do you-do you still-feel that way for me?” you asked, your voice soft and quiet in fear of his answer.

Dean looked up, seeing the sadness on your face and immediately nodded.

“Of course. I-I could never not love you. Pretty sure that’d be impossible. I just-where do we go from here?”

“Start over? We forget everything that’s happened in the past few months. You admit to me how you feel and we’ll go from there?”

Dean saw the hope and slight smile on your face, knowing what would happen next.

“Ok. Well, hi there. I’m Dean and I’m completely in love with y/n”.

Dean held his hand out, smirking as you reached out and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Dean. I’m y/n, the moron who was stupid enough to turn down the most amazing man I’ve ever met. I should’ve told him then, but I guess I’ll be able to tell him right now. I’m totally in love with Dean Winchester and I’m sorry for everything I put him through”.

Dean smiled, holding your hand to his lips as he kissed it softly.

“No need to be sorry. I have you now”.

He got up, moving to the other side of the bed as he climbed in.

“I’m not gonna let you go again. You know that, right?”

Dean chuckled, kissing your temple softly.

“Good. Pretty sure I want you forever”. 


End file.
